remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Serenity Wheeler
Serenity Wheeler, known as Shizuka Kawai in the manga and Japanese anime and Shizuka Jonouchi in the first series anime, is Joey Wheeler's younger sister. The two were separated at a very young age when their parents got divorced. In both series of the anime and the manga, Serenity is depicted as being a sweet natured, gentle, fragile and dependent young girl. She has a small fragile body, flowing orange hair, and gentle green eyes. Throughout the whole series she is pictured as gentle but strong, with a never changing attitude of high spirits. Design Serenity's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. In the second series anime, Serenity wears light blue shorts and long white socks with sneakers. Her top is a sleeveless pink and white shirt with a high collar that is worn on top of a short-sleeved yellow shirt. She does not change this outfit throughout the series (Yu-Gi-Oh! and Code Lyoko). However, in ExoSquad and Sonic X, she wears a new "casual" outfit: a sleeveless yellow top with a hood, slightly longer and looser blue shorts, a small white belt with a pink buckle, and reddish-brown penny loafer shoes worn with white socks. She also wears a sleeveless midriff top, a short denim skirt, blackish-red colored closed toed wedge shoes, and is gleaming from perspiration. When she is in the hospital, where she wears simple pink pajamas. The photo Joey Wheeler has of her in his wallet shows her dressed in a sailor fuku common to middle school students in Japan. Biography Early life Serenity and Joey were separated when they were kids due to their parents' divorce, and Serenity went to live with her mother while Joey with his father. First series anime In the first series anime, Serenity was ill. She was visited by her brother Joey and her brother's friend, Yugi Muto, while she was in the hospital. Joey gave her a present. Later, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner and Miho Nosaka, alongside Yugi and Joey visited her again. Dr. Kekeru Goyu was supposed to be caring for her, but was slacking off, causing Nurse Miyuki Sakurai to get angry at him. After, Dr. Goyu fires Miyuki for hitting him, but Yami Yugi defeats Dr. Goyu in a Shadow Game. Second series anime Lyoko Team Lyoko must keep the factory and Lyoko a secret, for fear of getting expelled from Kadic and being questioned and/or arrested by the government. The only person who believe in Lyoko is Serenity. Joey sends a mails for his sister about Lyoko, Aelita, and XANA in order to keep the Time Reversion from erasing her memories. Serenity remembers the events that transpired and wrote them in her diary. Duelist Kingdom In the manga and second series anime, Joey receives a video tape from Serenity. In it, she tells him that time is running out for her because she needs an operation to repair her eyesight or else she will go blind. The operation, however, is very expensive and to pay for it, Joey needs to win the three million dollar prize at the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Despite not having an invitation, Joey is allowed on the ship after Yugi gives him one of his Star Chips. Yugi also gives him the three million dollars he won to Joey so he can pay for Serenity's eye operation Franz Hopper's Saga Before her operation, Serenity receives a video tape from Aelita. In it, she explains that Jeremie modifies the program used to detect activated towers, making it possible for Aelita to live on New Earth all of the time. Joey sends more mails for his sister about the discovery of Carthage, found of Franz Hopper's diary and meet Franz Hopper, the creator of Lyoko and the father of Aelita. Her brother also sends a mail about William Dunbar joined Team Lyoko until XANA possesses him during his first trip to Lyoko, and uses him to destroy Lyoko, which Jeremie and Aelita recreate it. Battle City After her operation, Battle City begins. Serenity spends most of the tournament in the hospital recovering with Tristan taking care of her. She finally removes the bandages around her eyes and sees clearly for the first time when the entire gang is sent to the Domino Pier, where Yugi and a Marik Ishtar--controlled Joey are dueling. After Joey breaks free from Marik, he and Yugi are dragged into the ocean. Joey sets Yugi free from his shackles and Serenity dives in with the key for Joey's chains and saves him. Afterwards, she hangs out with the gang for the finals and becomes friends with Mai Valentine and Téa Gardner, who both treat her like a younger sister. Virtual World During the Virtual World arc, she duels once alongside Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin against a member of the Big Five, Nesbitt but is not very experienced. She goes into a state of shock after Tristan loses, feeling responsible for getting him involved in the first place, but regains her confidence and, reflecting on the basic rules she learned from Tristan earlier, barely wins. Battle City finals Serenity was in charge of taking care of Mai Valentine, who was unconscious after losing to Yami Marik. During Joey's duel she was asked by Ishizu Ishtar to go and see the duel while she took care of Mai, but when she arrived, Joey fainted and lost the duel. During the final duel, Marik took over Serenity since Aelita got him out of Téa. Afterwards, Marik eventually went back into his own body, leaving Serenity confused about what just happened. When the tournament ended, she went back to Japan. One day, Téa was walking through Domino City and met with Serenity. Téa showed the city to Serenity, she explained where some duels took place and other important events. Replika Serenity joined Team Lyoko. They wanted to free William from XANA. She showed Jeremie her dairy all about Lyoko and XANA since the Time Reversion erased everybody's memories except hers. Three of four replikas were destroyed by Team Lyoko, when she arrived in the scanner room, William appeared as his old self again. Jeremie creates the XANA Destruction Program to get rid of XANA; this is done after it has become known that XANA has a huge amount of replikas spread out on the internet. Serenity goes into a state of shock when XANA activates a tower and possesses William (again). While Ulrich goes to help Yumi fight William in the factory assembly room, Serenity became brave and used such a mallet on William. Franz Hopper must sacrifice himself in order to release enough energy for Jeremie's program to work. The XANA Destruction Program is launched, and XANA is destroyed. When the Dragon Balls are brought together, Team Lyoko summoned Shenron. Like Videl, Serenity is surprised to see it for the first time and is overwhelmed with what she sees. Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Serenity and Team Lyoko explored a mysterious cave within Olympus Mons on Mars. She also had noticeably had a change in clothing, and was now wearing sleeveless yellow top with a hood, slightly longer and looser blue shorts, a small white belt with a pink buckle, and reddish-brown penny loafer shoes worn with white socks. They discovered the Black Star Dragon Balls in the Dragon Temple within the mountain, Serenity is astounded at how the Black Star Dragon Balls have black stars instead of red ones. Dr. Eggman used them and revived Andross. Serenity aboard the ''Miranda II, ''preparing to go into space to recover the Black Star Dragon Balls and prevent Mars from its destruction. Category:Lyoko Warriors